Perdoname
by LadySam13
Summary: Okey esto es romance Yuuki X Zero. NO es lemmon  No soy fan de Lemmon xD . Cuidado puede contener Spoiler, Es un one-shot


-Perdóname –Sollozaba la castaña

Pequeñas gotas de agua rodaban por su mejilla. Su mano estaba apoyada contra la pared era lo único que la sostenía. Se encontraba arrodillada y mirando a la pared. Uno de sus brazos estaba en su pecho presionándolo.

-Perdóname –Repitió estrujando cada vez más su pecho- Pero… Está yo vampiro que está llorando aquí es la yo original. Y no lo puedo cambiar

Un mar de lágrimas arrasó por sus mejillas y luego se encontraban regadas en sus piernas.

Su cabeza se encontraba descansando sobre la pared. Su piel cubierta por un vestido color negro y una chaqueta, del mismo color cubriéndole la espalda y los brazos, que ahora se encontraban heridos.

Comenzó a dolerle el estomago y una sed implacable se apodero de ella. Ella pensó _"Supongo que Zero siempre se ah sentido así"_

-¿Siempre eh sido así de mala contigo? –Se preguntaba si misma. Todo el mal que le había hecho a Zero, todos esos recuerdos, todos esos sentimientos y toda esa culpa poseían el cuerpo de la castaña

Ella no pudo más y se iba a caer del lado derecho, se estaba retorciendo de dolor. La maldita sed que tenía en estos momentos la vampira no la dejaban mantenerse arrodillada. Ella se estaba a punto de caer. En vez de caer en el frío y rígido piso, pero solo sintió algo suave, cálido y embriagador. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos se sentía segura. El dulce aroma que proyectaba aquel cálido objeto que se encontraba cuidando la cabeza de la castaña.

-Kaname –Susurro ella con una mirada neutra y el aura comenzó a hacerse un poco triste, aun así Yuuki se sentía segura

Empezó a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco hasta que quedo completamente dormida….

La castaña comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente aquella calidez era enorme pero no como la había sentido antes. No se quería despertar, quería seguir soñando. Sus ojos nuevamente comenzaron a cerrarse. Solo quería que aquella calidez y seguridad que sentía en ese momento ella quisiera que se quedara.

La castaña nuevamente abrió fugazmente sus ojos. Oliendo a distancia sangre, oliendo sangre a través de la piel de ese alguien. Sintiendo como por aquellas venas, entre verdes y azules, pasaba una y otra vez aquella sangre. Ella le comenzó a dolor su estomago que le ordena sangre comenzó a sentirse mareada y sus ojos se volvieron color escarlata. Ella estrujaba la almohada con sus uñas y comenzó a gemir, ligeramente pero se tapo la boca con una de sus manos. Y la otra mano que estaba rasguñando la cama se fue mecánicamente a su estomago.

-¿Yuuki? –Indago una voz dulce

-¿Ze… Ze… Zero? –Mascullo

Ella agarro un arma que tenía un poco debajo de su entrepierna. Agarro una espada en miniatura, como un cuchillo pero ocasionaba más daños.

Ella se prepara para atacar. Salto de la cama pero se iba a caer cuando su punta del talón toco el piso de madera.

Zero reacciono al segundo y antes de que ella tocara el suelo él estaba allí debajo de ella.

-Suéltame –Ordeno ella mientras trataba de luchar contra Zero.

Si ella recordaba aquel último encuentro que habían tenido. _"Yo te esperare Zero –Respondió la castaña con una voz segura"._

-No vine para luchar contra ti –Suspiro Zero

-Pero… -Zero enseguida la cayó

-Sí, aun tengo intenciones de atraparte Yuuki, pero nunca, nunca –repitió- me aprovecharía de alguien. Indefenso si voy a ganar una lucha, prefiero ganarla con mi fuerza no porque mi oponente esta débil

Yuuki sonrió como sabía hacerlo. Aun que aun apretaba su estomago para calmar aquellas ganas de querer tomar sangre

-Bebe de mí –Menciono Zero

-¿Qué?

-Qué bebas de mí. Si lo haces tú estarás más sana y podrás pelear conmigo –Comento Zero

-Zero… -Fue lo último que pronuncio antes de que sus dientes afilados a travesaran el cuello de Zero. Gracias a esto broto un poco de sangre y así fue como Yuuki tomo de aquella sangre.

-Tal vez mi sangre no sea tan rica como la de Kaname. Tal vez mi sangre no sea pura pero te puede servir para calmar tu sed –Yuuki termino de beber y se limpio la boca. Miro tristemente a Zero.

-Kaname… Kaname –Los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a humedecerse. Un color cristalino comenzó a aparecer en esos ojos color ámbar- Sabes creo que hace mucho que le deje de importar. Desde que bebió mi sangre no me ah tratado con el mismo cuidado que cuando lo hacía antes ¿sabes?

-Yuuki –La abrazo pero ella gimió de dolor- ¿Yuuki? –Repitió el nombre de la castaña algo sorprendido

-Estoy bien… -Miro tímidamente el suelo

-¡No es cierto! –Zero Le quito la chaqueta que ella poseía

Comenzó a ver heridas por todo el brazo de Yuuki. Las cicatrices de un vampiro sanan más rápido que las de un humano pero aun así se tardan en sanar.

Yuuki poseía herida y moretones por todo su cuerpo, espalda, piernas, estomago y brazos. Zero la miraba detenidamente, tocando las heridas de sus brazos. Las tocaba frágilmente. Con este roce recordó una vez más porque estaba enamorado de Yuuki. Aquella calidez, aquel aroma seductor que ella poseía. Pero lo que Zero no entendía es como ella estaba tan herida.

Zero aun miraba detenidamente aquellas heridas y no respondía ni una sola palabra solo levanto una ceja. Yuuki le estaba matando aquel silencio, era como si la estuviese ahorcando.

-Yo… últimamente me eh descuidado… eh peleado con muchos vampiros –Yuuki le sonrió muy apenas. Y era verdad lo que ella decía últimamente peleaba con muchos vampiros

-Si lo noté –Zero se paro del piso y fue caminando hacía una caja de metal envuelta del color blanco.

A cada paso que daba así eco en la habitación. Yuuki aun se encontraba en la misma habitación en la cual ella había estado llorando toda la mañana, lo único diferente es que tenía un blusón puesto y su chaqueta que anteriormente tenía.

-¿Tu me cambiaste? –Pregunto Yuuki

-Si

Él se comenzó a acercarse a Yuuki, de la caja saco unas vendas, alcohol, algodón y una crema. Se sentó nuevamente a lado de Yuuki. Zero puso una mirada neutra, tal como el siempre las ponía, su misma mirada, su misma dulce mirada.

-¿Porqué? –Pregunto Yuuki a lágrimas

-¿Por qué, que? –Respondió

-¿Porque me ayudas? –Ella comenzó a quebrarse su voz se volvió aspara y sin vida- Yo te hice mucho daño, yo te hice sentir mal –Puso su cabeza en el hombro de Zero

-Yu… Yuuki –Balbuceo Zero- Yuuki necesito que te quedes quieta para poder curarte las heridas –Yuuki asintió y se separo de él- Escucha Yuuki, ya te dije que no voy a pelear contigo, ahorita, porque estás débil y te estoy ayudando porque antes de que te convirtieras en… -La mirada de Zero ahora era de repulsión pero poso una mirada fija en Yuuki- Un vampiro eras la persona con la cual más hablaba, además soy un hombre y un hombre debe de cuidar a las mujeres

Yuuki le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Yuuki pego su cuerpo al de él. El calor corporal de los dos se juntó, eran como uno solo. La castaña sintió que el ojiplata tenía una enorme sed pero él se había aguantado todo el tiempo este tiempo, no había bebido de nadie.

Yuuki sintió que Zero se moría de hambre

-Zero –Dijo ella alegremente

Zero comenzó a ponerle alcohol en todas las heridas que ella tenía. Ella gemía ligeramente, pero no decía nada porque, sabía que Zero la iba a ayudar. Luego comenzó a ponerle aquella crema para bajar la hinchazón y por último puso vendas a cada una de sus heridas. Zero tocaba dulcemente a Yuuki y no lo hacía con morbo, lo así tiernamente, amorosamente aun que su mirada no proyectara una sonrisa él estaba feliz de volver a tocar a Yuuki una vez más.

-Yuuki –Dijo él con una voz muy distinta

-¿Sí?

-Te amo –Él le sonrió.

Pronto sin dar tiempo a la castaña, el ojíplata poso su mano sobre su mejilla y comenzó a acercarse. Mecánicamente comenzó a acercarse. El silencio invadió aquella habitación. Zero se aproximaba lentamente. Para luego besarla en los labios. La tocaba tan delicadamente que a Yuuki no le dolían aquellas heridas que tenía en sus brazos. El beso comenzó a tomar pasión. Los ojos color plata de Zero se encontraban cerrados. Zero olio el dulce y embriagador aroma que tenía Yuuki. Sentir su segundo beso era algo emocionante. Zero moría por amor, Zero únicamente quería una mujer.

Zero se separo de ella y la vio tristemente. Pronto se paro del suelo, coloco nuevamente la caja blanca en una mesa. Sus pasos hacían eco por el cuarto. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Caminaba con cierta gracia. Yuuki se quedo mirando como él se iba.

Fue en dirección a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Pero antes de irse al exterior le dijo a Yuuki.

-Te atrapare –Dijo con una especie de sonrisa diabólica y dulce. Sus ojos se volvieron escarlata y su mirada poso en Yuuki. Yuuki aun no decía nada, entonces Zero se volteo, nuevamente y se salió.

Yuuki no lo podía dejar irse a sí. Sus sentimientos le decían que no lo dejara irse así.

-Zero –Dijo con voz débil- ¡Zero! –Grito con toda su fuerza y también salió corriendo al exterior. Zero se le quedo mirando raro y Yuuki solo sonrió y tenía sus piernas un tanto separas. Su sonrisa reflejaba fortaleza y nada de miedo. Si esa era Yuuki, la otra Yuuki pero su mirada también reflejo sangre, esa sangre dulce y color carmesí que recorrían el cuerpo de los humanos, y eso era lo que a Zero no le gustaba.

-Te estaré esperando –Volvió a responder, la misma pregunta con la misma respuesta

La castaña lo miro desafiante. Zero sonrió, pero no con ese sentimiento de felicidad si no como si le gustara que lo estuviera desafiando.

Zero se paro enfrente de ella y paro una ceja. La miro detenidamente con su mirada neutra.

-No me volverás a ver en esa humillante posición –Adquirió Yuuki con una especie de sonrisa sádica

-Y tu tampoco me volverás a ver ayudándote –El puso la misma sonrisa que Yuuki- Hasta entonces… -Dijo y se volteo para continuar su camino

-¡Zero! –Grito ella nuevamente

-¿Sí?

-Te amo –Dijo ella un poco ruborizada. Zero puso los ojos tal como un plato.

-¿Más que a Kaname? –Indago con los brazos cruzados

-Sí, más que a Kaname –Ella respondió muy rápido ni siquiera lo pensó.

Eso hizo sonreír a Zero. Normalmente cuando Zero estaba feliz, aun seguía con aquella mirada neutra, pero era tanta la felicidad, eran tantas las emociones que Zero sonrió, como cuando estaba con su pequeño hermano gemelo.

-Yo también te amo –Zero dijo esto y comenzó nuevamente su camino- Pero aun así te atrapare

Ella sonrió y asintió. Zero se comenzó a alejar y ella veía como se iba. Ella sintió nuevamente ese cariño, que había perdido cuando se fue con Kaname. Ella nuevamente sintió que su corazón latía, comenzó a ruborizarse… Comenzó a sentir otra vez.

_"-Yo te estaré esperando –Si una respuesta que nunca olvidaría"_


End file.
